


No rest for the wicked

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rodolphen (Rodolphus Lestrange/Walden Macnair) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Unfortunately.
Relationships: Rodolphus Lestrange/Walden Macnair
Series: Rodolphen (Rodolphus Lestrange/Walden Macnair) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132097





	No rest for the wicked

Our tale begins in Walden Macnair's house, his new assistant Rodolphus Lestrange assigned to him by Lord Voldemort himself has almost finished his first day on the job.

Rodolphus sat down for the first time all day and sighed.

Walden came through and smirked. "What are you slacking for? You still have to cook me supper."

Rodolphus muttered, "You eat supper?"

Walden said, "I sure do, every night."

Rodolphus asked, "What do you have?"

Walden shrugged. "That depends on my mood."

Rodolphus prompted, "Well, what are you in the mood for tonight then?"

Walden told him, "Mhm, I'm thinking a steak sandwich maybe."

Rodolphus pointed out, "You don't seem so sure about that."

Walden scowled. "What do I pay you for? To follow my orders to the letter."

Rodolphus mumbled. "One steak sandwich coming right up then."


End file.
